


Ribbon Dancing

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Olympics, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha both take part in ribbon dancing to see who's more elegant on the dance floor.





	Ribbon Dancing

"You're ready for this?" Dry Bowser asked Petey Piranha as the two heavyweight characters were looking right at each other, both of them having colorful ribbons in their hands, or in Petey's case his big green leaves as they were doing Rhythmic Gymnastics within an Olympic stadium full of eager watchers.

With the music going off, Dry Bowser and Petey both nodded as they held their ribbons in the air, with Dry Bowser having a red ribbon while Petey had a yellow ribbon. The music started, and both of the heavy characters went in opposite directions. Dry Bowser was going gracefully as he twirled without a moments pause, while Petey was tripping over his ribbons and falling flat on the ground, mumbling angrily as he tried his best to dance to the beat of the music, which was helped with rhythmic claps from the audience. Dry Bowser opened his eyes to see Petey stumbling, a smirk on his bony face as he was able to keep his composure... that is until Petey danced right into him and reduced the skeletal reptile to a pile of bones.

"Way to go, you bulbous moron," Dry Bowser grumbled as the music went to a halt, with the audience murmuring as they watched him place himself back together again using his black magic.

Petey mumbled an apology as he was slapped across the face by Dry Bowser, who firmly placed his skull on his fixed up bony body, looking around the stadium as the audience got silenced, with Dry Bowser snapping his fingers as the music began to play again, resuming his rhythmic dancing. Petey glanced around at the audience watching, shrugging as he resumed dancing as well.


End file.
